


Breathlessly Hesitant

by novelistjugheadjones



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut, angst then fluff, jughead smut, riverdale smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novelistjugheadjones/pseuds/novelistjugheadjones
Summary: Request;  Can you maybe write a Jughead x Reader where the Reader and Jughead are both really anti social and absolutely best friends? And They’re both secretly in love with the other, but they won’t tell each other, so they get into a fight (maybe about Jughead spending so much time with Betty) and they end up confessing to each other and possibly ending in smut?





	Breathlessly Hesitant

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I tried! I don’t know how well it will be because this is my first fic as I slowly begin to come out of my slump, so…(this is not edited/proof read)  
> As always feedback is greatly appreciated and I hope y’all enjoy!

You don’t know how it came to this. You never wanted to fight with him but here you were, doing exactly that.   
“Why wont you just tell me why you’ve been acting so weird lately? I thought Betty was your friend, too!” He exclaimed half-angrily, half-something else. You wish you knew what the something else was.   
“She was! She is.” You quickly corrected yourself. She was your friend, right?   
He shook his head immediately. “You aren’t acting like it. In fact, you stopped acting friendly towards her as soon as I joined the newspaper with her. I can pin point the exact moment you looked at her in disgust.”   
“I have never looked at her in disgust!” You were beginning to feel angry now.   
“Don’t lie to me! Please, stop lying to me.” He was begging you now and you felt bad. Terrible, even. But no matter how badly you wished you could stop lying you couldn’t. Because what would happen if you began being completely truthful to him? What would happen if you didn’t say anything at all but just pushed him against the wall he was in front of and kissed him like you wanted to?   
“I can’t!” You shot back, trying so hard to hold back the tears that were stinging the back of your eye lids.   
“Why the hell not? What is so bad that you can’t even tell me; your best friend?”   
A tear slipped down your cheek at that. “I thought Betty was your best friend now.” You said calmly. 

~~

You had felt breathlessly hesitant for a long time now. You didn’t want to be breathless because of him, and you didn’t want to be hesitant to tell him how you truly felt.   
You kept to yourself most of the time and so did Jughead. The best thing about having him as a best friend was the fact that the two of you could keep to yourselves together.   
That’s why you hadn’t told him that you were in love with him. Because what if he didn’t feel the same way? Would you have to keep to yourself in private like before?   
It was a horrifying thought. That’s why he could never know.   
And you never wanted to feel jealous of how close Betty and Jughead had become but you did.   
But you forced yourself into a false sense of all together okayness.   
Then one night, tonight, when you saw how they looked at each other it’s like everything clicked inside of you. You felt yourself begin to tear up before you even had the chance to run out of Pop’s.   
Veronica noticed it first and automatically asked you aloud if you were okay. All you managed to say- or rather whisper- was a ‘no’ before getting out of your booth and slowly walking out of the diner. 

~~

A part of you was glad that Jughead showed up at your house right after you got inside. He had cared enough to follow you, at least. But then the arguing started. You couldn’t even remember who had started it but you had a strange feeling like it had been you. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” He asked, suddenly feeling very defensive. You could tell.   
You couldn’t help but scoff, and suddenly couldn’t meet his eyes as you looked to your right. “Well, I mean, you’ve been…never mind. I just don’t really wanna talk about this anymore, Jug.”   
“No.” He shook his head once, “No. We aren’t done talking just because you say we are.”   
You couldn’t help it- you began to practically sob right there. In front of him. You had only ever cried once or twice in front of him during your whole life. But you were so tired. “Jughead, I really don’t want to talk about this right now.” You repeated. “Please, just leave.”   
This time he didn’t fight back. You watched as he turned around and and made his way to your front door. Once his hand was on the handle he looked over his shoulder. He wanted you to say something, but you didn’t. That’s when he left you all alone.   
You had asked him to.   
And he did.   
You didn’t have it in you to walk all the way back up to your bedroom so you slid directly down to the floor where you finally had the breakdown you had been avoiding so hard for the past few months. 

~~

You were thirteen when your parents were promoted. Being promoted meant that they would be gone for weeks on end sometimes. Of course, you didn’t complain.   
But the first night that they were gone you found yourself getting a little spooked. Suddenly regretting turning down your parents’ offer to get you a babysitter while they were gone, you called the first person that you thought of.   
“Jug? Yeah, I didn’t want to call you but..” Before you had a chance to finish your sentence, Jughead cut you off,   
“I’m on my way right now.” Then the line went dead.   
It wasn’t too long before he was arriving on his bike in your front yard with a take-out bag from Pop’s in his hand. 

~~

You thought you had been done breaking down but the memory had you crying again.   
Jughead was always there for you. He was just trying to check on you and you shot him down. You wondered if you had just ruined your entire friendship with him.   
Being your stubborn self, however, you finally dragged yourself up to your room where you stayed until the next morning. 

When you woke up, there was a piece of paper hanging on your window. It was almost the first thing you noticed, other than the blinding light that had hit you in the face.   
You didn’t give it too much thought before you were out of your bed and over to your window, not bothering to open it and actually grab the note. Instead, you read it from inside. 

If you want to talk yet, meet me over at Archie’s whenever.

You didn’t have to live in mystery. You knew who had wrote the letter. After sixteen years of friendship with the guy, you knew his handwriting by now. You thought that maybe this was your chance to apologize.   
Maybe it was your chance to stop dragging yourself around and tell him how you really felt, too.   
You quickly got dressed and walked over to Archie’s house. The infamous house where all of you were hanging out if you weren’t at Pop’s.   
You looked up at the tall house before slowly walking up to the front porch and giving the doorbell a ring.   
You expected Archie to answer, but it was Jughead who greeted you at the front door. He looked shocked, like he hadn’t actually thought you would take him up on his offer.   
You were shocked too.   
“Do you want to come in?” He asked.   
“I don’t know. Will our round two disturb the Andrews on this fine morning?” You tried to crack a joke and although he didn’t laugh, he smiled.   
“No, I highly doubt it. Since ‘the Andrews’ our out at the work site this lovely morning.” He replied.   
You smiled this time. “Gee, is this why you invited me over? So you could kill me while they were gone?”   
You hoped the two of you could continue to talk like this once you stepped inside. You didn’t want to fight again.   
He coked a brow in that cocky way of his and stepped off to the side, “Would you like to come in and find out for yourself?”   
You gave him a sarcastic warning glare but walked inside, anyway. You turned around to face him once he closed the door and he smiled a little sweeter this time.   
“Can I talk first?” You asked quietly.   
He nodded immediately. “Please.”   
“I just needed time to…adjust. As you should know by now, I’m not the one to admit things to herself. But last night at Pop’s it finally hit me.” You took a deep breath, worried to continue. But reminded yourself that you had already started now. No looking back.   
“What hit you?” He cut in, seemingly concerned. Like he thought an actual thing hit you.   
You couldn’t help but smile at that. “Let me finish and you’ll find out.” You waited a second before continuing. “You and Betty are growing so close. I was watching my shot slip away. And a part of me thinks I deserve it for waiting so long to tell you.” You paused and Jughead looked as confused as ever.   
“Tell me what?” He pressed.   
You wondered if he was playing dumb or suddenly he actually became dumb. “This.” You took a step forward so that you were close enough to him and then you pressed your lips against his. When he didn’t fight back, you continued to kiss him. It wasn’t too long before he was kissing you back.   
He pulled away after a few seconds and you stepped back, feeling very proud of yourself.   
He didn’t say anything so you didn’t either.   
Before you could recollect your thoughts his lips were against yours again, but rougher than before. You let your hands glide up his spine until your fingers were intertwined in his hair.   
Once you gave his hair a tug it sent him into a whole other world. He picked you up by the hips and you instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist. 

Next thing you knew you were being slammed against the door after Jughead had shut it behind you. You didn’t open your eyes but you imagined you were in Archie’s room.   
You pulled your mouth away from his and dropped down to the floor, pushing him backwards until he landed on Archie’s bed.   
What the red head didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.   
His eyes shut tightly as your lips trailed down to his neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Which is exactly what you wanted to do.   
You wanted everyone to see it- especially Betty. You wanted her to know that he was yours.   
You never thought that this would happen so you were going to make sure that you got to do everything you had ever hoped you would be able to do to the writhing mess underneath you.   
You pulled him up slightly into a sitting position so you could take his jacket off, throwing it somewhere behind you. You did the same with the rest of his clothing until he was underneath you with nothing but his boxers on. Now the real fun could begin.   
Your eyes landed on his chest and you pulled your bottom lip in with your teeth. Without really giving yourself to admire him fully, you found yourself leaning down and pressing your lips to his chest. Then his stomach until you stopped directly above his boxers. You moved your eyes upwards to find him looking down at you with lust blown eyes.   
“Is this okay?” You asked with an innocent voice, sitting up and pulling at the strap.   
“Ye- God, yes. Please.” He was begging you and you would be lying if you said you didn’t love every bit of it.   
But you didn’t want to give it to him so easily, or so quickly. You let your hand rest patiently on his lower stomach and leaned up, pressing your lips to his ear. “What will I get in return?” You whispered.   
It was like he forgot all about what you were about to do him and instead he flipped you over so that you were on your back. His lips pressed against yours so rough, they bruised. He pulled back and went down lower so that his lips were on your ear. “Anything you want.” He replied to your previous question before bringing his lips back to yours.   
You let a needy moan slip from your lips at the feeling of his breath hot against your ear and you crashed your lips against his, wrapping your fingers into his hair and wrapping your legs around him, pulling him closer than before. You opened your mouth ever-so-slightly, begging for more which he happily granted you as his tongue slipped past your lips.  
You pulled back breathlessly and met his eyes, licking your lips. “I need you. Right now.”   
You didn’t have to say anything else, watching as Jug reached over and opened one of the drawers next to Archie’s bed and pulled out a condom. 

~~

You kissed down his chest, feeling amazing as you lied next to each other afterwards. “So, does this mean you love me too?” You asked, laughing.   
He chuckled softly, running a hand through your hair. “I’m in love with you, I love you, I love everything about you. Of course I do.” He whispered and you tried not to tear up just at that.   
Why had you made things so complicated before?   
You took a moment to admire the markings that you had left on him and then looked down at yourself and noticed he had left some on you, too. You smiled softly and scooted up so that your head was next to his and kissed him on the cheek. “I love you, Jughead.”   
He smiled and leaned over you, pressing his lips to yours again. He had just began hovering above you when the door to Archie’s bedroom opened and the two of you jumped so quickly you knocked your heads together.   
“Shit!”   
“Fuck!”   
“Oh, my god. I am so sorry. I- what the hell are you two doing in my bed?”   
“Nothing now.” You mumbled, pulling the blankets up to your bare chest.


End file.
